homestuckfateeditionfandomcom-20200214-history
102515-Planning with Encouragement
06:37 -- cascadingCourtier CC began trolling atypicalTyrant AT at 06:37 -- 06:37 CC: Hey Aaisha 06:37 AT: hey nyarla 06:37 AT: so u talked 2 scarlet 06:38 CC: Libby said so? 06:38 AT: uh no bitch started 2 try shit :| 06:38 AT: or start 06:38 AT: rather 06:38 AT: she sent me pics 06:38 AT: of ur phone 06:38 CC: Ah shit 06:38 AT: mm 06:39 CC: Yeah, she's gonna be a bother 06:39 CC: She messaged me a few minutes ago 06:39 AT: mmm and apparently she wants al the males 06:39 AT: so dont go 2 sleep 06:39 AT: 4 a while 06:39 CC: Yeah, that 06:40 AT: man just none o fu guys sleep :| 06:40 CC: Luckily, I won't be waking up until we've reached the Medium supposedly 06:40 CC: But yeah, not planning on it 06:40 AT: good 06:41 CC: Libby already had some program prepared to keep her away 06:41 CC: She's basically a spamdrone until you meet her in person 06:41 AT: even better i just got done talking to libby 06:42 CC: Yeah? 06:42 AT: yea uh 06:42 AT: it went well 06:42 AT: p well 06:42 AT: i cant do shit against scarlet so 06:43 AT: w/ her compulsion shit 06:44 CC: Yeah and something tells me her mind powers are a bit stronger than mine 06:44 CC: So I don't know how much defense I have against her 06:47 AT: oh u have psiconics now? 06:52 CC: Yeah, I've had them for a while 06:52 CC: I try not to use them often 06:52 AT: thats p incredible!! congrats on getting them 06:52 AT: rare 4 ur caste isn't it? 06:54 CC: Yeah, , they're pretty potant too 06:54 AT: were they helpful against the engineer? 06:55 CC: Yeah, I'm sure I dealt a good bit of damage to him 06:55 CC: I made him crash his motorcycle 06:55 AT: holy shit nyarla 06:56 CC: Like I said, they're pretty potent 06:56 CC: Pretty invasive 06:56 AT: uh yea 06:56 AT: dont use em against me 06:56 AT: idk if u can but 06:57 AT: i will be rlly mad 06:57 CC: Hell no I wouldn't 06:57 CC: Like I said, I try not to use them 06:58 AT: thanks 06:58 AT: because purpleblood rage aint got nothing on fuchsia rage :| 06:58 AT: not that ive ever lost my temper 06:58 AT: yet 06:58 AT: maybe libby 07:01 CC: Yeah, even if we weren't, I still wouldn't. 07:02 CC: I have no doubt that fushia rage would wreck me good 07:02 AT: hehe :) 07:02 AT: so other than scarlet being a little shit 07:02 AT: whats up 07:03 AT: and i rlly hope she cant read our logs like libby can 07:03 CC: She can 07:03 CC: I think 07:03 CC: she said so 07:03 CC: That she's read all of Libby's logs to me and about me 07:03 AT: uGH 07:03 CC: Hell, I think that's why she's targeting me now 07:04 AT: well that just puts a damper on my mood 07:04 AT: because then she knows exactly what libby's doing 07:05 CC: At least she had that program ready to protect us 07:05 AT: great 07:05 CC: Supposedly, it'll hold her off at least for a little while 07:05 CC: Really not looking forward to having to deal with her 07:06 AT: snorting irl yea 07:06 AT: and rn im dealing w/ vigil holding me hostage 07:06 AT: until i find out where she is 07:06 AT: u aren't the only one not sleeping 07:12 CC: I wouldn't mind throwing some mental tricks Vigil's way 07:12 CC: I'd have a much easier time of that 07:12 AT: PLEASE 07:12 AT: he might be under scarlet's control too 07:12 AT: idk but he dug into arch p deep for hurting scarlet 07:12 CC: I would If I could reach him 07:12 AT: i imagine serios wants to kill arch 07:13 CC: Oh, yeah, he does 07:13 CC: It's one of the first things he talked about 07:13 CC: When he woke up 07:14 AT: that bothers me a bit but 07:14 AT: w/e 07:14 AT: i guess 07:14 AT: UGH 07:14 AT: @ all of this 07:14 AT: we really are just fucking dolls 07:14 CC: Same 07:14 CC: I'm doing my best to fix that 07:15 CC: I'm still set on taking charge and not being left waiting for problems to comb to us 07:15 AT: yea but even if we find those problems 07:15 AT: what are we going to do? 07:15 AT: probably run back to libby for help 07:16 AT: because we cant do SHIT on our own 07:18 CC: As far as I'm concerned, it's the distance and us not being organized and together yet 07:18 CC: They're acting from the medium 07:18 CC: They can pick us out while we sleep 07:18 CC: And keep us alone 07:18 AT: oh jeez they really can 07:19 AT: have you thought about derse? 07:19 AT: we don't kno how important the us there are 07:20 CC: No, I hadn't even known I would ever be there until learning about it last night 07:21 CC: I'm still not sure what that's even about or what purpose it can serve 07:21 AT: what about the gold one then 07:21 AT: the gold moon 07:21 AT: is anything going on over there? 07:23 CC: Not that I know of, I don't know anyone who dreams there except Antera 07:23 CC: And I don't think she explored it very much 07:23 CC: They could be next door to her or they may not be there at alll 07:25 AT: mmmm 07:25 CC: If Vigil has you hostage, can you talk him into something? 07:26 CC: If he's so weak willed there has to be a way to keep him off our backs, right? 07:26 AT: well at least we only have to worry about scarlet on derse 07:26 AT: i tried 07:26 AT: well i guess i tried with the wrong thing 07:26 AT: i did manage to talk him down from limbs to fingers 07:26 AT: so thats something 07:26 AT: idk tho he seems p loyal to scarlet 07:28 AT: i very much doubt he's weak willed 07:28 AT: i think scarlet just has something going for her 07:28 AT: vigil is really similiar to serios nyarla 07:28 AT: at least as far as i could tell 07:28 AT: he's just not as guillible 07:29 CC: Libby said that she wants all males so that they can fight to the death 07:29 CC: The winner will pamper her until the session fails 07:29 AT: ... 07:30 CC: And she's succeeded at this already 07:30 CC: In the past 07:30 AT: so vigil is the winner from the last session 07:30 CC: Vigil may be the winner from every session 07:30 CC: Theirs couldn't have been the last 07:32 AT: uh yea 07:32 AT: libby just told me she was the over seer for uh 07:32 AT: a lot of sessions i cant remember the number 07:32 AT: but we kinda reintroduced ourselves so 07:32 AT: fun fact 07:33 CC: Reintroduced? 07:33 CC: Started over? 07:34 AT: yea 07:36 CC: I hope you can stay on good terms. As much as I hate that she'll be holding our hands through the start, it's a huge boon considering what we're up against 07:37 AT: yea it is 07:37 AT: i hope so too 07:37 AT: im still kinda wary an dim not sure about what she said about jack 07:37 AT: but 07:37 AT: yea 07:39 CC: About him killing her? 07:39 CC: Or wanting to kill me? 07:40 AT: no about him being the leader of her race 07:40 AT: im really not sure 07:40 AT: especially since we're the pieces on a giant chessboard 07:40 CC: Oh 07:40 AT: im waiting an dill trust her 07:41 AT: but im still wary 07:41 CC: That's fair 07:41 CC: I don't know about him being their emperor either 07:41 CC: But his past matters less than his impct on our future 07:42 CC: So I don't dwell too much on it 07:42 AT: thats true 07:42 AT: he's someone to watch 07:42 AT: and i still want to know who his informant is 07:42 CC: so do I 07:43 CC: Could it be GodOS? 07:43 CC: And I don't mind the chessboard thing 07:43 CC: Pieces or no, we're still "players" 07:43 AT: i mind 07:43 CC: And I'm very good at chess 07:43 AT: fuchsia's are not anybody's pieces 07:43 AT: least of all another species 07:44 AT: it might be GodOS 07:44 AT: or maybe their real emperor or even scarlet 07:44 AT: who the fuck knows 07:45 CC: We're going to find out somehow 07:45 CC: Do you think we could coax it out of him? 07:46 AT: jack? 07:46 AT: maybe 07:46 AT: we'd have to gain his trust 07:46 AT: an dim not sure he'd back out on the deal 07:46 AT: he might be as easily watched as us 07:48 CC: Hmmm, that may be 07:49 CC: We'll just have to try our luck 07:50 AT: hopefully its better than it has been 07:50 CC: If he really is after me and he thinks he's got my number it may give him a false sense of security 07:50 AT: maybe last time i talked he wasnt so sure 07:50 AT: and im not so sure 07:50 AT: if we all on the moons together 07:50 AT: then are we really competiting? 07:51 CC: Yeah, I wondered about that too 07:51 CC: I don't think I want to compete with the humans either 07:52 CC: They're not so bad 07:53 CC: Jack did have our handles and even knew our specibi 07:53 CC: But if he's being led on, he may not know any better than we do 07:53 CC: At least Vigil and Scarlet have acted against us 07:54 CC: For some reason, Jack isn't waiting inside the game like the rest of them 07:54 CC: He's waiting to get in 07:55 CC: Supposedly, he'll be powerless until get's in, but I mean, so are we as far as the others are concerned 07:58 AT: yea basically thats why im waiting 07:58 AT: if he becomes a problem he becomes a problem but for now 07:58 AT: he could've got the list like we did 07:58 AT: from someone like libby 08:03 CC: Yeah 08:03 CC: I think it's worth a shot to befriend him 08:03 AT: well im already one step closer to it 08:04 AT: so u can keep being the bad guy i can be the good guy 08:04 AT: which means libby im gonna be a little mean in those logs dont get upset 08:04 CC: Pfft 08:05 CC: Best of luck to you 08:05 AT: thanks 08:05 AT: you too nyarla 08:05 CC: Thanks 08:05 AT: i cant lose you too 08:05 CC: We'll definitely get to the bottom of this 08:06 CC: I'm not going anywhere 08:06 CC: You be safe 08:06 CC: I worry about you too 08:07 AT: i will :) heh everyone seems to 08:07 AT: someday i'll actually be useful 08:07 CC: Outside of now? 08:07 CC: And always 08:08 CC: I'd say winning over Jack is pretty useful 08:08 CC: So is having Merrow delt with 08:09 CC: So is ascending the throne when this is over, if you do go that route 08:09 CC: I bet you'll have a huge roll to play in the game too 08:10 CC: The bad guys are already trying to use you as a bargaining chip 08:10 AT: u make me sound like im all kinds of important im touched 08:10 AT: yea im mean im an heiress its kinda a thing but im not rlly one 4 being the damsel 08:10 CC: Important to me 08:10 AT: if i ever do end up empress i should be the one saving u guys 08:11 AT: heh :) <3 08:11 AT: thanks nyarla 08:11 CC: <3 08:11 CC: You probably will be saving us 08:11 CC: What with your plans and such 08:12 AT: hehe i still need to open up that room again 08:12 AT: and start putting all the pieces together taking notes 08:12 AT: and i'd rather that room stay PRIVATE unless i say otherwise 08:12 AT: @ libby 08:15 AT: anywho i better go ahead and catch up to ramira 08:15 CC: Right 08:15 AT: she's already headed after merrow and libby told me i needed to be there or we'd lose her so 08:15 CC: Let me know how it goes? 08:16 AT: i'll put off my trip to derse and yea 08:16 AT: hey i may have to coordinate with a human 08:16 AT: lara 08:16 CC: Lara? 08:16 AT: she might distract vigil for me if i ever have to wake up 08:16 AT: yea 08:16 AT: talked to her today 08:16 CC: Me too 08:16 CC: I think we got to her even before the other humans, hehe 08:17 CC: But yeah, later 08:17 CC: Still have to find this ship 08:17 CC: Hope it's worth it 08:17 -- cascadingCourtier CC gave up trolling atypicalTyrant AT at 08:17 -- Category:Nyarla Category:Aaisha